wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/127
=The Greatest President Ever Signs The Emergency Economic Stabilization Act Of 2008= * IOU $700,000,000,000.00. GWB. --OHeL 00:27, 4 October 2008 (UTC) *"Ah'm so great I don't even have to look as I sign my name! hehehe Watch me! hehehe. It's Miller Time!"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 18:53, 4 October 2008 (UTC) =Two Spiral Galaxies In The Hercules Constellation= *Or, as the geeks at NASA have nicknamed it, "Space Boobies!"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 18:51, 4 October 2008 (UTC) =O.J. Simpson Found Guilty On All Charges In Las Vegas= * "Who do I have to kill around here to get a retrial?" --Sneakers 10:28, 4 October 2008 (UTC) * "Damn, Now I'll never find the real killer!". *The Juice shows his famed liquidless spit take. It's how he got his nickname.--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:08, 9 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Addresses A Crowd In California= *"Or... it could be "Country Last". I'm not sure on this one, don'tcha know. I can't find my 5x8 index card on this topic. Can I get back to ya?" --OHeL 22:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) *But what the hell do I know?--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:10, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *Palin's so hot even the flag has a stiffy--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maverick Ever Poses With A Baby= *John McCain and Snuffy Smith: Separated at birth? --GeorgeM 20:46, 6 October 2008 (UTC) *If I eat this child, will it improve my polling numbers with Cannibals in swing states? --OHeL 22:52, 6 October 2008 (UTC) *McCain's advisers told him he needed to start kissing more babies, but neglected to tell him "no tongues"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:08, 8 October 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Listens To Average Pennsylvanians= * Gladys: "My heavens, Myrtle! He is black!" :Myrtle: "I told you Gladys! Now ask him to step down so that nice, young, white fellah McCain can win."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:08, 6 October 2008 (UTC) =Rocker Bruce Springsteen Performs At A Rally For Obama= =Joe Biden Speaks In Delaware= * First down!!!! --Sneakers 11:39, 7 October 2008 (UTC) *Hong Kong Biden demonstrates his "Mighty Kung Fu grip"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 18:53, 8 October 2008 (UTC) =Children Visit A Zoo For World Animal Day= * I've been counting my calories and these are ok for me to eat. --Grazon 21:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Hosts A Foreign Dignitary= =The Greatest Vice President Ever Attends A Meeting= * I'm so depressed I feel like shooting myself in the face. --Grazon 21:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) * Press Ctrl+Alt+Del followed by F8 to shut down and reboot the pacemaker. --OHeL 22:57, 6 October 2008 (UTC) =Laramie, Wyoming Remembers Matthew Shepard= *"I got killed for triying to pick up straigth cowboys, and all I got was this lousy bench that white trash sits on." --Sneakers 11:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) & Grazon 03:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *Public disapproval about the bench was overcome after the dildos were removed from the seat portion--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:00, 8 October 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Debates The Greatest Maverick Ever= * McCain seems to have caught wink eye from his running mate--Mr SmokesTooMuch 18:57, 8 October 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Greets America's Olympians= * Hey! Ain't you that fish-boy!? Thanks for comin' and I 'preshiate you wearin' clothes! Heh, heh!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 8 October 2008 (UTC) =Joe Lieberman Campaigns With The Greatest Maveratrix Ever= *Can I call you Joe? Bi 17:52, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *That is some scary bad shit. I swear Palin is McCain's illegitimate offspring. By their jowls shalt thy knowest them--Mr SmokesTooMuch 19:02, 8 October 2008 (UTC)